


dia itu (bukan) pahlawan.

by ariare



Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Related, Family, Gen, Heroic, i'm not put novel's quote bcs shintaro didn't useful enough indeed in there, i'm not put the video bcs shintaro didn't do anything for momo there, it'll be better if you read the manga and watch the anime, original characters for story purpose
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Momo, kakaknya hanyalah karakter pembantu yang memiliki kejeniusan melebihi orang di sekitarnya. Kakaknya bukan karakter utama yang bisa berubah menjadi pahlawan. Kakaknya tidak punya kriteria bagus untuk bisa menjadi pahlawannya.</p><p>
  <em>(Ya, kakaknya bukanlah pahlawannya.)</em>
</p><p>Untuk Event #HEROISCHChallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	dia itu (bukan) pahlawan.

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Event #HEROISCHChallenge.
> 
> Event yang sebenarnya kental dengan karakter Tateyama Ayano, sang _oneechan_ favorit kita semua. Tapi karena tidak mau mainstream, jadi saya pakai Kisaragi Momo saja, deh. ;P
> 
> ~~Tapi Ayano-oneechan tetap hero kesayangan saya kok~~
> 
> **Disclaimer: Mekakucity Actors (Kagerou Project) by Shizen no Teki-P (Jin), Shidu, Wannyanpuu, Satou Mahiro, and SHAFT**

“Momo- _chan_ , pahlawan kamu siapa?”

Gadis perempuan berambut jingga pendek yang sedang berayun di ayunan sontak menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu memandang dua teman perempuannya yang sedang tersenyum dan tadi bertanya padanya. Mereka tadi bilang “ _pahlawan_ ”, kan, ya. Tentu saja dia punya!

Dengan senyum lebar, gadis bernama Momo itu segera menyahut, “Pahlawanku tentu saja Pahlawan Bertopeng—“

“Bukan, bukan! Bukan yang ada di televisi setiap hari Minggu kau tonton itu, Momo- _chan_!” potong salah satu temannya dengan cepat ketika tahu bahwa Momo- _chan_ temannya itu salah paham dengan maksud mereka. Momo terdiam untuk sejenak. Jadi mereka bukan sedang membicarakan acara kesukaannya itu, ya? Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal ia sudah terlalu percaya diri dan terlalu senang karena mengira kedua temannya itu mulai memahami serial kesukaannya itu.

“Lalu maksud kalian pahlawan apa, Akiko- _chan_ , Haruko- _chan_?” tanya Momo bingung.

“Pahlawan di sekitarmu, Momo- _chan_. Tadi kan ibu guru menyuruh kita untuk menulis tentang siapa orang yang jadi pahlawan kita dan dikumpulkan besok.” Seru Akiko, salah satu teman Momo, sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Momo diam; berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian menepuk dahinya pelan seraya terkekeh malu. “Aku lupa, Akiko- _chan_ , hehehe~” ujarnya sambil menjulurkan ujung lidahnya.

Akiko mendecak, “Dasar kau ini. Pantas saja kau sering lupa mengerjakan tugasmu.”

Momo masih tetap terkekeh. Otaknya memang tak sehebat milik kakaknya dan ia memang sering melupakan tugasnya sehari sebelum tugas itu dikumpulkan karena, hei, bersenang-senang itu lebih seru dan menyenangkan daripada memikirkan tugas, kan?

“Akiko- _chan_ sendiri, pahlawanmu siapa?” tanya Momo kemudian seraya kembali berayun di ayunan taman yang sedang sepi itu.

“Tentu saja ayahku! Ayahku kan seorang detektif terkenal yang selalu memecahkan kasus-kasus misterius dan menangkap pelakunya dengan sangat keren. Dia adalah pahlawanku!” ujar Akiko dengan senyum lebar dan nada bangga di kalimatnya tadi.

Iris jingga Momo melebar sejenak penuh sinar saat mendengar itu. Dia tak menyangka ayah temannya itu bisa begitu hebat. “Wah, ayah Akiko- _chan_ keren sekali!!” serunya memuji sambil menghentikan ayunannya. Gadis yang ayahnya dipuji itu hanya tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. “Kalau Haruko- _chan_?”

“Kalau aku, pahlawanku itu ayah dan kakakku. Ayahku seorang polisi. Dia selalu membantu orang banyak di pos polisi dan sering menangkap orang jahat. Lalu kakakku juga baik hati dan dia selalu membantuku jika aku dalam kesulitan. Cita-citanya ingin jadi polisi seperti ayahku.” Jawab Haruko dengan senyum senang serta bangga.

“Wah, ayah dan kakak Haruko- _chan_ juga keren!!” seru Momo kembali memuji, dan kali ini ayah dan kakak Haruko yang kena pujiannya. Kedua temannya hanya tersenyum saja mendengar Momo begitu antusias dengan obrolan mengenai pahlawan ini.

“Kalau Momo- _chan_ sendiri siapa?”

Momo kembali terdiam. Dia tidak terlalu banyak mengenal baik orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia sendiri juga tidak punya cukup banyak teman. Ayahnya bukan seorang detektif atau polisi seperti ayah kedua temannya; hanya pegawai kantoran biasa. Sementara kakaknya—ah, dia bahkan jarang sekali mengobrol dengan kakak satu-satunya yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun itu. Sepengetahuannya, kakaknya juga sama seperti dirinya: tidak punya teman dan tidak kenal banyak orang. Tapi kakaknya lebih beruntung karena dianugerahi otak cerdas yang bahkan mendekati jenius. Banyak orang yang ingin berteman dengannya, namun sayangnya kakaknya abai dan tak peduli, bahkan pada adiknya sendiri.

Dan dia kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang tidak bisa seperti kakak-kakak lain yang pernah ia tonton di televisi maupun yang ia lihat sendiri di sekolahnya ketika teman-temannya dijemput oleh kakak mereka yang perhatian dan baik. Kakaknya bukan kakak yang baik. Kakaknya hanyalah karakter pembantu yang memiliki kejeniusan melebihi orang di sekitarnya. Kakaknya bukan karakter utama yang bisa berubah menjadi pahlawan.

( _Kakaknya bukan pahlawan._ )

“Momo- _chan_?”

Momo terkesiap, dan tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah menggenggam erat rantai besi ayunan yang warnanya sudah memudar. Kedua bola matanya kembali menatap kedua temannya yang sepertinya khawatir karena daritadi ia hanya diam saja. Tidak mau memikirkan lagi kakaknya, ia lalu tersenyum lebar, “Pahlawanku adalah ayahku!”

Segera saja Momo menceritakan betapa hebatnya ayahnya di kedua matanya, walau beliau hanya seorang pekerja kantor biasa. Meski tidak sekeren detektif dan polisi, ia tetap bangga pada ayahnya.

* * *

 .

> _Waktu berlalu, dan Kisaragi Momo masih mengingat obrolan mengenai pahlawan bersama kedua temannya yang kini sudah berpindah ke kota lain. Kisaragi Momo masih mengingat betapa ia begitu memuji ayahnya yang ia klaim sebagai pahlawannya. Memuji betapa hebat dan kerennya ayahnya, meskipun ayahnya bukanlah manusia superhero kesukaannya yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Kisaragi Momo bersumpah akan terus mengingat dan tidak akan melupakan genggaman tangan ayahnya yang ia rasakan untuk terakhir kalinya di dalam pusaran gelombang air laut kala itu. Genggaman tangan yang digunakan ayahnya untuk menyelamatkannya dari kematian._

* * *

“Momo- _chan_ , pahlawanmu siapa?”

Momo menoleh pada gadis berambut putih panjang yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka baru saja selesai menonton salah satu serial pahlawan superhero yang tayang setiap hari Minggu pagi kala itu. Gadis berambut putih yang terlihat sangat _fluffy_ itu menoleh pada sang gadis _idol_ dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan berwarna merah muda lembut yang penuh dengan sirat keingintahuan.

Momo tersenyum perlahan, “Ada apa, Mary- _chan_? Kenapa mendadak kau menanyakan itu?”

“Habis ... aku ingin tahu. Anak di televisi tadi juga bertanya begitu, kan, pada temannya dan mereka semua mempunyai pahlawan mereka sendiri-sendiri,” jawab Mary dengan sorot mata antusias. “Jadi aku ingin tahu apakah Momo- _chan_ juga punya ... pahlawan seperti itu.” Lanjut Mary dengan sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya di akhir—takut-takut kalau nada antusiasnya bisa mengganggu gadis dengan kunciran manis di sisi samping kepalanya.

 _Idol_ berambut pendek itu terkekeh sejenak. “Wah, wah, Mary- _chan_ mulai suka dengan Pahlawan Bertopeng, eh.” Ujar Momo dengan senyum goda di wajahnya. “Kupikir Mary- _chan_ hanya suka pada serial bu-bur-burakku—”

“Wa-wa-wa—jangan singgung itu, Momo- _chan_!!” potong Mary dengan wajah menahan malu (karena temannya itu menyinggung serial favoritnya) dan menahan kekuatan matanya untuk membekukan sang gadis. Sementara itu sang _idol_ hanya terkekeh senang setelah dia dengan susah payah mencoba mengeja serial kesukaan Mary dengan bahasa inggris.

“Kisaragi, hati-hati,” Kido Tsubomi mendadak muncul dari samping Momo—membuat gadis itu setengah terkesiap. “Jika kau menggodanya lagi, Mary bisa membekukanmu lebih lama dari biasanya.”

Sebentar, pemimpin Mekameka—Mekakushi Dan ini darimana, sih? Kok mendadak muncul—

“Ah, ya, sarapan kalian sudah siap.”

—Oh, masak.

“Ah, Danchou, kau punya sosok pahlawan tidak di sekitarmu?” tanya Momo seraya tersenyum pada gadis berambut hijau dikuncir satu yang mengerutkan dahinya—bingung.

“Maksudmu?” tanya Kido.

Momo menarik napas pelan, “Maksudku, pahlawan itu kan ada dimana-mana. Tidak hanya di serial televisi saja, bahkan di sekitar kita. Nah, Danchou punya tidak sosok pahlawan itu?”

“Pahlawan, ya....” Kido terdiam sejenak, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. Seperempat menit ia ambil untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Momo, “Aku punya.”

Dalam sekejap, kedua pasang mata Momo dan Mary terlihat menyiratkan ekspresi tertarik dan ingin tahu yang besar pada siapa sosok pahlawan bagi pemimpin Mekakushi Dan ini. “Siapa itu, Danchou, siapa, siapa? Kano- _san_ , ya?” seru Momo dengan wajah antusias.

Mary menoleh pada Momo, “Kano?”

Kido mengerutkan dahi dalam dengan muka bingung, “Kok, anak itu, sih?”

Merasa dirinya salah dan sok tahu, Momo segera terkekeh canggung.“Eh, terus siapa, Danchou?”

“Kakak perempuanku.” Jawab Kido—dengan senyum lembut yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan pada khalayak umum. Bahkan Momo dan Mary terdiam sejenak melihat senyum gadis berambut hijau gelap itu.

“Kakak perempuan Danchou?” tanya Momo.

“Ya.” Jawab Kido masih dengan senyumnya.

“Alasannya?”

“Karena dia telah menyelamatkanku dari kobaran api yang membuatku memiliki kekuatan mata ini,” jawab Kido seraya menggestur ke arah matanya yang sedikit berkilat merah. “Dia mengeluarkanku dari rumahku yang terkepung api tanpa mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Aku masih ingat rambut merahnya yang menyala lebih merah dari warna api waktu itu, semangat hidupnya yang lebih membakar dari luapan api waktu itu, dan senyum terakhirnya yang bisa kulihat dari wajahnya saat itu.”

“Wah....” gumam Momo dan Mary pelan—dan saat Momo sadar bahwa apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah hal sensitif bagi Kido, gadis berambut jingga itu segera saja menyahut, “Ah—m-maaf, Danchou, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada—”

“Kakak perempuan Kido keren sekali!!!” potong Mary dengan wajah sangat antusias. Mata merah mudanya terlihat bersinar seraya ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti ketika ia sedang melihat serial animasi kesukaannya di televisi.

“Ya. Dia memang sangat keren. Aku ingin bisa menjadi sepertinya.” Respon Kido dengan senyum kecil.

“Aku juga ingin punya kakak seperti itu!!” seru Mary dengan senyum senang—tapi juga agak sedih yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Namun Momo mampu melihatnya.

“Ah, ya, Mary- _chan_ anak tunggal, ya?” tanya Momo.

“Ya!” jawab gadis berambut putih itu sambil menoleh pada Momo. “Aku putri satu-satunya ibuku dan ayahku. Aku tak punya saudara, bahkan aku tak sempat mengingat seperti apa wajah ayahku,” lanjut Mary sejenak—dengan senyum kecil. “Tapi kata ibu, itu tidak masalah. Kata ibu, ayahku juga menyayangiku.”

Momo tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. “Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa pahlawan Mary- _chan_?” tanyanya.

Yang punya rambut putih bergelombang _fluffy_ itu menatap Momo untuk beberapa saat seraya berpikir, “Ibuku.”

Momo mengerjap sejenak, “Ibumu?”

“Um. Ibuku ... menyelamatkanku. Beliau melindungiku ... dari orang-orang jahat itu,” jawab Mary dengan senyum—sedih. Ingatan masa lalunya sepertinya kembali terbuka di otaknya. Momo kembali merasa tak enak. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, Mary kembali menambahkan, “Ah, ya! Aku ... punya satu pahlawan lagi sebenarnya.”

“Satu lagi?” tanya Momo dan Kido bersamaan. “Siapa?”

“Seto.”

Momo dan Kido terdiam sejenak.

“Wah, anak itu, eh,” Sahut Kido dengan senyum tak menyangka.

“Apa karena Seto- _san_ membawamu ke sini?” tanya Momo.

“Iya. Seto membawaku keluar dari hutan itu dan mengajakku bertemu dengan Kido dan Kano. Dan lalu aku bertemu Momo- _chan_ , Shintarou, dan Ene juga. Seto membawakanku banyak teman,” jelas Mary dengan senyum lebar. “Seto juga selalu membantuku saat aku mengalami kesulitan. Dia juga membantu menjual bunga-bunga yang kubuat.”

“Seto- _san_ benar-benar baik dan dapat diandalkan, ya,” ujar Momo dengan senyum senang—yang lalu berubah asin, “tidak seperti kakakku.”

“Shintarou?” ujar Mary dan Kido bersamaan.

“Iya. Dia benar-benar tak berguna. Sehari-harinya hanya berdiam diri di kamar dengan monitor komputernya. Tak pernah membantuku, menyapaku saja jarang. Tak bekerja. Keluar dari sekolah. Tak pintar bersosialisasi. Perjaka, ketemu cewek saja gagap. Dasar NEET tak berguna. Aku sedih punya kakak seperti itu. Benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan.” Ucap Momo menuturkan keluh-kesahnya atas ketidakbergunaan Kisaragi Shintarou yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Kido dan Mary terdiam sejenak.

“Tapi kau benar juga, sih.” Ujar Kido kemudian.

“Seto jauh lebih baik.” Tambah Mary.

Momo rasanya ingin menangis miris ketika mendengar ucapan kedua temannya yang seakan membenarkannya (hei, memangnya, akan ada orang yang membela kakaknya? Haha, mustahil). Kakaknya memang tak berguna.

Momo menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran sofa seraya menghela napas. “Andai kakakku bisa seperti kakaknya Danchou atau seperti Seto- _san_....” ucapnya pelan.

“Hei, Kisaragi, jangan putus asa begitu. Bisa saja Shintarou nanti punya sisi bagus yang bisa kau banggakan.” Ujar Kido diikuti dengan anggukan Mary. Momo melirik sejenak ke arah dua rekan Mekakushi Dan-nya itu. Irisnya terlihat menerawang, seakan-akan ikut membantu otaknya untuk berpikir. _Idol_ berambut jingga itu mencerna sejenak perkataan Mekakushi Dan No. 1 itu. Mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau kakaknya itu punya sisi bagus. Mungkin juga selama ini dia yang salah menilai. Mungkin ada hal lain yang menutupi kualitas bagus dari kakaknya.

( _Mungkin apa yang menjadi alasan kakaknya untuk berhenti sekolah itulah yang menutupinya...._ )

“Sisi bagus, ya....”

* * *

 .

> _Di suatu rute paralel dalam dunia yang diputar ulang oleh medusa muda bernama Kozakura Mary, Kisaragi Momo akan menemukan dirinya sedang menghabiskan satu sore yang menyenangkan bersama dengan teman-temannya yang mengatasnamakan diri mereka sebagai Mekakushi Dan, hingga kemudian seorang pemuda asing berpakaian hitam-hitam yang aneh mendatangi mereka dan mulai menembaki Kano Shuuya, Seto Kousuke, dan Kido Tsubomi._
> 
> _Momo akan menemukan dirinya memeluk dan melindungi sang gadis medusa, Mary, yang menangis menatap tiga teman pertamanya jatuh bersimbah darah. Momo berteriak, memaki atas tindakan orang asing itu dengan air mata tumpah bagaikan sungai yang mengalir deras. Lelaki asing itu menyeringai dan mulai mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya._
> 
> _Hatinya berdebar, tangisnya terhenti sesaat, apakah ia akan mati sekarang—dan dalam sekejap, pandangannya ditutupi oleh jersey merah dan rambut hitam sang kakak yang menghadang pelatuk sang orang asing._
> 
>  
> 
> _Orang asing itu segera meraih ponsel Shintarou dan meremukkan ponsel berikut sang gadis maya—Ene—di dalamnya. Detik selanjutnya pistol kembali terarah pada Shintarou, dan bunyi peluru yang meluncur segera menggema di telinganya._
> 
> _“Onii-chan!!!”_
> 
> _Kakaknya ... melindunginya._

* * *

.

> _Di suatu rute paralel lainnya dalam dunia yang diputar ulang oleh medusa muda bernama Kozakura Mary, Kisaragi Momo akan menemukan dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan orang aneh berambut kuning pucat dengan seringai mencurigakan yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu anggota organisasi rahasia. Momo akan menemukan dirinya diminta untuk bergabung dengan organisasi yang dimaksud oleh orang asing itu. Dia tak bisa mempercayai orang itu. Tak bisa. Apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana orang itu dengan mencurigakannya membawa Hibiya yang pingsan entah kenapa. Orang aneh itu segera mendekati kakaknya yang sedang bersamanya._
> 
> _“Boleh aku meminjam adikmu sebentar?”_
> 
> _Shintaro memandangi pria aneh itu sejenak. Sementara Momo memandangi kakaknya dari belakang pria itu._
> 
> _“Maaf, tapi ... sepertinya dia tidak punya keinginan untuk pergi denganmu, jadi kau lebih baik menyerah saja.”_
> 
> _ _
> 
> _Ya, kakaknya melindunginya dari orang aneh mencurigakan._

* * *

.

>   _Di suatu rute paralel lain lagi dalam dunia yang diputar ulang oleh medusa muda bernama Kozakura Mary, Kisaragi Momo akan menemukan dirinya tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam ruang lab yang penuh dengan tabung-tabung besar misterius yang beberapanya hancur karena mengenai dirinya, mengenai Amamiya Hibiya, Kano Shuuya, Kido Tsubomi, Seto Kousuke._
> 
> _Mereka dilempar, ditendang, dan dicekik oleh orang aneh berpakaian serba hitam yang pernah sepertinya pernah ia temui dalam mimpi atau mungkin dalam dunia lain, setelah sebelumnya mereka mencoba melarikan diri dari penyekap mereka yang mengunci mereka di gedung misterius tapi digagalkan oleh orang aneh itu. Kozakura Mary yang bersedih, menangisi semua temannya yang mati karena dirinya, karena bertemu dirinya, hendak memutar ulang dunia. Menata kembali dunia untuk ia bahagia. Bahagia bersama teman-temannya._
> 
> _Namun, ia terhenti. Terhenti oleh suara seseorang—bukan, dua orang yang melangkah mendekat._
> 
> _ _
> 
> _Momo tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, bahkan ia tidak tahu dia sudah mati atau tidak karena tendangan orang asing itu. Sayup-sayup ia seperti mendengar suara kakaknya. Suara kakaknya yang tumben-tumbennya serius. Suara kakaknya yang sepertinya ingin menyelamatkannya dan teman-temannya. Suara kakaknya yang tidak pernah ia duga-duga. Suara lain menyusul suara kakaknya. Suara yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi ia yakin kakaknya mengenal pemilik suara itu dan ia yakin yang memiliki suara itu juga akan menyelamatkannya dan teman-temannya._
> 
> _Dan dalam sekejap, ia merasakan tubuhnya meringan—dan gelap._
> 
> _Serta terselamatkan._

* * *

Mungkin setelah ini ia harus mengubah siapa yang menjadi pahlawannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Gambar saya ambil dari manga Kagerou Daze chapter 18 dan 22, serta anime Mekakucity Actors episode 12. Disclaimer tertera di atas.
> 
> Ah, ya. Serial favoritnya Mary adalah Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). Momo tidak bisa mengucapkannya dalam bahasa inggris, jadinya burakku batura.
> 
> Terima kasih. :)


End file.
